My Undead Mother in Law
by angie337
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. MINIATURKA. Bella i Edward kłócą się o propozycję wampira. Dziewczyna po powrocie do domu spotyka kogoś, kogo nigdy nie spodziewała się zobaczyć. Po rozmowie z tajemniczą osobą, Bella zgadza się na propozycję ukochanego.


**Autorka: **The Brown Eyed Writer!

**Posiadam zgodę na tłumaczenie!  
**

**Link do oryginału: **fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5966024/1/My-Undead-Mother-in-Law

**Link do profilu autorki: **fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1871201/The_Brown_Eyed_Writer

* * *

BPOV

Z hukiem zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi wejściowe. Łzy bezgłośnie spływały po mojej twarzy. Dzisiejszy dzień, był _taki _okropny.

- Bells, czy to ty? – usłyszałam, jak Charlie woła z salonu. Świetnie, to sprawiło, że mój dzień stał się jeszcze gorszy.

- Tak, to ja, tato – odpowiedziałam starając się zachować normalny głos, lecz nawet to nie zdało egzaminu. Charlie przyszedł do mnie.

- Bella, co się stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony.

- Nic, tato – rzekłam, starając się przejść obok niego.

- To nie wygląda na _nic _– rzekł, oczywiście próbując się wszystkiego dowiedzieć. Westchnęłam, bo wiedziałam, że nie puści mnie, dopóki wszystkiego mu nie powiem. Poważnie, pragnęłam znaleźć się w swoim pokoju i móc się wypłakać. Westchnęłam.

- Pokłóciłam się z Edwardem. To wszystko. Mogę iść do swojego pokoju? Naprawdę, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – oznajmiłam.

Charlie wydawał się być szczęśliwy, choć starał się przede mną to ukryć. Bezskutecznie. Westchnęłam w duchu. Oczywiście, nienawidził Edwarda. Co jeszcze? Chciał, abym była z Jacobem, a nie z Edwardem. Ojciec wciąż był wściekły na mojego ukochanego za to, że zostawił mnie jesienią ubiegłego roku. Rodzice. Oni niczego nie rozumieją.

- Dobrze, Bello. Nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywał, ale… Dlaczego nie zadzwonisz do Jacoba? Jestem przekonany, że Jake podniesie cię na duchu.

- Nie, dziękuję tato – odpowiedziałam, wchodząc schodami na górę.

Otworzyłam drzwi do mojego pokoju, modląc się, aby nie było go w środku. Jakie to dziwne, ponieważ z drugiej strony, rwałam się, aby pospiesznie wrócić do jego domu, paść mu w ramiona i przeprosić za wszystko. Ulżyło mi, ale również rozczarowałam się, kiedy zobaczyłam że nie było Edwarda w moim pokoju.

Rzuciłam klucze, zmieniłam ubranie i położyłam się do łóżka. Dzisiejsze wydarzenia jeszcze raz do mnie powróciły. Przypominając je sobie, cicho płakałam.

RETROSPEKCJA

_Z głową opartą o pierś Edwarda, chlapałam nogami, które były zamoczone w zimnej wodzie. Siedzieliśmy przed jego domem, naprzeciwko małej rzeczki przepływającej obok. Siedziałam pomiędzy nogami ukochanego, a on obejmował mnie ramionami. Westchnęłam szczęśliwa._

_- Mogłabym się do tego przyzwyczaić – stwierdziłam. Słońce jasno świeciło, sprawiając, że skóra Edwarda mieniła się milionem diamencików. Byliśmy sami, bo reszta Cullenów wybrała się na polowanie._

_- Ja też – powiedział całując mnie w ramię._

_- Chcę, aby było tak wiecznie._

_- Wieczność to długi czas._

_- Owszem, ale dopóki będę mogła spędzić ten czas z tobą, będę z tego całkowicie zadowolona – odparłam odwracając się i delikatnie całując go w szyję._

_- Nie rozumiem dlaczego chcesz spędzić ze mną wieczność. Nie jestem nikim specjalnym – odparł, a moja mina zrzedła. Czy Edward był poważny?_

_- Mówisz poważnie? – zadałam pytanie o którym myślałam._

_- Śmiertelnie poważnie._

_Nim odezwałam się ponownie, spojrzałam na niego z niezrozumiałym wyrazem na twarzy._

_- Musisz być pod wpływem środków odurzających lub w bardzo podobnym stanie. Czy wampiry mogą osiągnąć taki stan? _

_Edward przewrócił oczami._

_- Nie, Bello. Nie jestem pod wpływem narkotyków. Bella, musisz naprawdę wszystko przemyśleć. Nie chcesz stać się jedną z nas. Później będziesz żałować. Nie będziesz się starzeć. Nie będziesz mieć dzieci, wnuków – opowiedział._

_- Nigdy nie mówiłam, że chcę się zestarzeć. Nie mogę znieść myśli, że będę stara i pomarszczona. A co do dzieci, to nigdy nie widziałam się jako matki. Chyba byłabym straszną matką. To znaczy, byłabym, gdyby istniała możliwość, że zajdę w ciążę – powiedziałam poważnie. Biorąc pod uwagę moją zdolność przyciągania niebezpieczeństwa, wszystko było możliwe._

_- Byłabyś wspaniałą matką – Edward mruknął._

_- Cóż, jeśli będziesz chciał mieć w przyszłości dzieci, będziemy mogli zrobić to samo co Esme i Carlisle. Adoptujemy._

_- Ale to nie jest to samo! Powinien dawać ci mnóstwo rzeczy, nie zabierając przy tym innych! – powiedział, nagle stając się zły na siebie._

_- Edwardzie, jedynie czego pragnę to ciebie. Na zawsze. To wszystko o co proszę – wyznałam patrząc mu głęboko w oczy._

_Potrząsnął głową._

_- To wciąż nie to samo – mruknął._

_- To bez znaczenia. Kocham cię. Wszystko czego pragnę, to posiadanie twojej miłości na wieczność. To wszystko czego potrzebuję ._

_- Co będzie, gdy staniesz się taka jak ja i znienawidzisz mnie za to? – spytał. _

_Zaśmiałam się. Jak mogłabym go nienawidzić? Nigdy nie będę do tego zdolna._

_- Edwardzie, nigdy nie będę cię nienawidzić. To fizycznie niemożliwe, abym cię nienawidziła. Nawet jeśli bym chciała, nie mogłabym cię nienawidzić. To by za bardzo bolało._

_- Co byś powiedziała, gdybym przemienił cię, lecz w zamian musiałabyś coś dla mnie zrobić? – zapytał, a wiedziałam, że jest tylko pozornie spokojny._

_- O czym dokładnie mówisz?_

_- Czy zanim bym cię przemienił, zrobiłabyś dla mnie jedną rzecz?_

_- Edwardzie, muszę wiedzieć co dokładnie. Zrobię wszystko – zadeklarowałam. _

_Patrząc głęboko w moje oczy, zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. Następnie sięgnął do kieszeni swoich spodni i coś wyciągnął. Nie wiedziałam co to takiego, do czasu, kiedy nie umieścił tego między nami._

_- Wyjdziesz za mnie, Bello? – spytał, otwierając małe pudełeczko._

_Zamarłam patrząc na mały pierścionek, leżący na miękkim aksamicie. Był piękny. Miał dwa diamenty, pomiędzy dwoma mniejszymi brylantami. _

_Chciałam krzyknąć „tak", ale przypomniałam sobie słowa Renee. __„_Bello, obiecaj mi, że w przeciwieństwie do mnie, nie wyjdziesz w młodym wieku za mąż. Nie popełniaj moich błędów."

_Zgodnie z prawdą, chciałam poślubić Edwarda, ale gniew Renee przerażał mnie do szpiku kości. Oczywiście, kocham swoją mamę, ale gdyby się okazało, że postąpiłam wbrew jej prośbie, mogła się stać bardzo przerażająca. Wypominałaby to, że popełniam jej błędy. Gdyby tego było mało, Renee, mogłaby mnie zabić, gdyby dowiedziała się, że zamierzam wyjść za mąż, w wieku osiemnastu lat, podobnie jak uczyniła z Charlie'm._

_Właśnie, Charlie. Niech Bóg ma nas w swej opiece, gdyby Charlie dowiedział się, że w młodym wieku zamierzam wyjść za mąż. Nie mam wątpliwości, że strzelałby do Edwarda. Nie żeby broń ojca skrzywdziła Edwarda, jednak wciąż… Charlie znalazłby skuteczny sposób na zamknięcie mnie w pokoju, a jakby tego było mało, nie pozwoliłby mi już z niego nigdy wyjść. Ojciec wlepiłby mi dożywotni zakaz na spotykanie się z Edwardem, czego bym nie przeżyła._

_- J-Ja… - nie potrafiłam prawidłowo się wysłowić. Właśnie miałam złamać mu serce. Moje już nie biło, na myśl o tym, co zamierzałam zrobić._

_- Nie mogę – szepnęłam, patrząc w dół. Nie chciałam patrzeć w jego oczy, ponieważ wiedziałam, że jego spojrzenie było pełne bólu._

_- Co masz na myśli odmawiając? – spytał, a jego głos ociekał smutkiem._

_- Po prostu, nie mogę. To jest zbyt skomplikowane – odpowiedziałam, uparcie wpatrując się w rzekę, a nie w jego oczy._

_Nagle stał się bardzo zły. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam go takiego. Wiedziałam, że zmiana zaszła w jego zachowaniu, bo został skrzywdzony. W dodatku to ja zadałam mu ból. Edward wstał, lecz nie napotkałam jego wzroku, ponieważ wbiłam spojrzenie w swoje kolana._

_- Bello, wiesz co? To mnie denerwuje. Prosisz mnie o ogromną rzecz, ale gdy ja, pytam o coś, co nie jest nawet w połowie ważne jak twoja przemiana, odmawiasz. Pytasz, czy zmienię cię w wampira, czy odbiorę tobie wszystko. Gdy proszę cię, abyś za mnie wyszła, ciskasz moim sercem, jakby nic dla ciebie nie znaczyło. Jeśli chcesz osiągnąć nieśmiertelność w ten sposób, to musisz o mnie zapomnieć. Jeśli bardzo chcesz zostać przemieniona poproś o to inne wampiry, które nie dbają o twoją duszę – powiedział i wstał. _

_Wstałam, zaczynając płakać._

_- Edward! – krzyknęłam za nim, lecz całkowicie mnie zignorował. Wszedł do domu i zamknął drzwi._

_Wcale tego nie chcąc, złamałam mu serce. Bolało mnie, gdy widziałam, jak bardzo został skrzywdzony. Jak ja go skrzywdziłam. Musiałam stamtąd odejść. _

_Podniosłam swoje buty i poszłam do swojego samochodu. Otwierając drzwiczki od strony kierowcy, spojrzałam w stronę domu Cullenów i dostrzegłam ruch zasłon. Obserwował mnie._

_- Edwardzie, kocham cię – szepnęłam, wiedząc, że usłyszy. _

_Wsiadłam do swojej furgonetki i ruszyłam w drogę powrotną do domu. Szlochałam całą drogę._

KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI

Przypominając sobie załamanie na twarzy ukochanego, zaczęłam płakać coraz bardziej. Dlaczego moi rodzice byli uprzedzeni do młodego wyjścia za mąż? Gdyby nie to, Edward i ja, bylibyśmy szczęśliwą parą narzeczonych. Szlochałam coraz mocniej.

- On mnie nienawidzi – szepnęłam w ciemność.

- Nie, on wcale cię nienawidzi – wyszeptał delikatny głos.

Szybko wyprostowałam się na łóżku, próbując dostrzec intruza w moim pokoju. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam tego głosu.

- Kto tu jest? – spytałam ciemności.

Mała postać w bieli wyszła z cienia. To była kobieta. Choć wydawała się znajoma, nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziałam. Była trochę wyższa ode mnie i miała nieco okrągłą twarz. Kobieta miała długie, bo do pasa, kręcone i brązowe włosy. Ponadto miała anielską twarz oraz jasnozielone oczy. Wyglądała jakby była jakąś postacią ze starego filmu. Nieznajoma była ubrana w białą sukienkę, która była dużo bielsza, niż jej blada twarz.

- Tylko ja – odpowiedziała kobieta.

- K-kim jesteś? – spytałam przestraszona, bo na chwilę zniknęła mi z oczu.

- Wiesz kim jestem - rzekła, siadając na łóżku, tuż obok mnie.

- Spotkałam cię wcześniej?

- Nie, nie osobiście, ale słyszałaś mnie – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Naprawdę nie wiem, kim jesteś – oznajmiłam, nie będąc pewna, czy spotkałam kobietę wcześniej.

- Dam ci wskazówkę. Mam syna, który urodził się w 1901 roku. Znasz go. Jest wysoki, podobnie jak ja, ma brązowe włosy. Jest przystojnym mężczyzną. Jego imię zaczyna się na „E" i rymuje się z _Dedward – _wyjaśniła uśmiechając się.

Przestałam oddychać. Dobry Boże, przecież to matka mojego ukochanego, Elizabeth. Ale jak to możliwe? Przecież ona nie żyje.

- Ja śnię – wydukałam, potrząsając głową.

- Nie, nie śnisz – uśmiechnęła się. W sumie to uśmiechała się przez cały czas.

- Naprawdę nie śnię, że tutaj jesteś? Jak to możliwe, że jesteś w moim pokoju? Przecież nie żyjesz.

- Cóż, kochanie. Tak, jestem martwa. Ale teraz jestem duchem.

- Co znaczy _teraz_?

- Byłam w niebie i widziałam co wydarzyło się między tobą, a moim synem. Zeszłam na dół, aby z tobą o tym porozmawiać.

Spojrzałam w dół, unikając spojrzenia w jej oczy. Elizabeth położyła palec pod moją brodę i delikatnie uniosła moją głowę, nawiązując w ten sposób, kontakt wzrokowy.

- Nie ma o czym rozmawiać – powiedziałam, przez cały czas starając się nie patrzeć kobiecie w oczy.

- Uważam, że jest. Widziałam dzisiaj dwie osoby, których serca zostały zranione. Bello, dwie osoby, a nie jedną.

Odwróciłam wzrok.

- Boję się – szepnęłam, lecz kobieta mnie usłyszała.

- Czego, kochanie? – spojrzałam głęboko w jej zielone oczy.

- Moich rodziców. Wszystkiego – wyznałam.

- Dlaczego miałabyś się bać swoich rodziców? – spytała.

- Czy spotkałaś kiedyś moich rodziców? Według nich, małżeństwo w wieku osiemnastu lat, jest wielkim błędem. To pierwszy punkt na ich _brudnej _liście. Przez osiemnaście lat, wiercili mi dziurę w głowie, abym wyszła za mąż, dopiero przed trzydziestką. Zabiją mnie.

- Co byś zrobiła, gdybym ci powiedziała, że już nigdy nie zobaczysz Edwarda? Czy będziesz się słuchać rodziców, czy pozwolisz swojemu sercu zadecydować, co należy zrobić? - spytała. Cholera. Elizabeth miała rację.

- Bez wątpienia i niezależnie od wszystkiego, chciałabym ponownie go zobaczyć.

- Więc co to za różnica?

- Ogromna. Mamy 2010 rok, a nie 1918. Wiem, że kiedyś należało wyjść za mąż, w wieku siedemnastu lub osiemnastu lat, ale czasy się zmieniły. Teraz, ludzie mają ogromne szczęście, kiedy znajdą swoją bratnią duszę, przed ukończeniem dwudziestego pierwszego roku życia.

Przez chwilę popatrzyła na mnie uważnie.

- Nie sądzę, aby to był jedyny powód, twojego strachu.

- Obawiam się reakcji innych. Ludzie myślą, że jak w dzisiejszych czasach dwójka nastolatków bierze ślub, to znaczy że dziewczyna jest w ciąży! Nie chcę, aby ludzie myśleli, że to jest powód, dla którego się pobraliśmy. Chcę, żeby wiedzieli, że pobraliśmy się z miłości, która nas połączyła – powiedziałam.

Popatrzyła się na mnie tak jak wcześniej. - I...

- I... I... Boję się, że jeśli zrobię coś złego, Edward mnie opuści i przestanie kochać. Nie mogę przechodzić przez to jeszcze raz. Nie będę w stanie tego przeżyć ponownie – odpowiedziałam patrząc w dół i zaczynając płakać.

Matka Edwarda, podniosła mój podbródek i uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Bello, on cię kocha. Widzę to z miejsca, gdzie jestem codziennie. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak długo na ciebie czekał. Przed wybuchem epidemii, jego ojciec, Edward Senior, zawsze naciskał na niego, aby kogoś poślubił. Edward nie wyrażał zgody; mówił że ożeni się, kiedy znajdzie kogoś i gdy będzie gotowy. Mój mąż i syn, zawsze się o to kłócili. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni, zaledwie parę razy zjedliśmy wspólnie posiłki, ponieważ zawsze się spierali o tą kwestię. Byli tacy uparci. Eddie przyprowadzał do domu młode dziewczęta, aby razem z nami jadły wspólne kolacje. Edward, oczywiście zawsze był dżentelmenem i dawał im grzecznie do zrozumienia, że nie są dla niego. Jego ojciec zawsze się o to wściekał – opowiedziała.

Byłam trochę zazdrosna, wiedząc że ojciec Edwarda, chciał aby jego syn w końcu ożenił się. Aby Edward związał się z kimś, kto był bez wątpienia, dużo ładniejszy ode mnie.

- Co będzie, gdy znowu zrobię coś nie tak, a on mnie zostawi? - spytałam.

- Och, kochana Isabello. Edward ponownie cię nie opuści. Mój syn, ma za sobą bolesne doświadczenie. Wie jak to jest, gdy znajduje się z dala od ciebie. Kiedy opuścił cię, codziennie go obserwowałam. Był okropny. Sam siebie nienawidził i codziennie przeklinał swój los. Nazywał siebie potworem. Moje serce niesamowicie krwawiło, gdy słyszałam go i widziałam, jak wiele cierpienia musiał znosić – rzekła ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Co jeśli, znajdzie kogoś lepszego ode mnie? - spytałam, zadając następne pytania. Elizabeth wygrała i wiedziała o tym. Była w tym gorsza od Edwarda.

Kobieta dźwięcznie się roześmiała.

- Edward nigdy nie mógł znaleźć nikogo. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która liczy się dla mojego syna. Kiedy był człowiekiem, nigdy nie miał dziewczyny, a to wcale się nie zmieniło, kiedy stał się wampirem. To znaczy, dopóki nie pojawiłaś się ty. Bello, zmieniłaś mojego syna. Widzę to. Widziałam wszystko, co się z nim działo przez ostatnie sto lat. Naprawdę go zmieniłaś. Zawsze myślał, że jego przeznaczeniem jest samotność, ale kiedy pojawiłaś się, zobaczył nadzieję. Bello, on cię kocha. Nikt i nic nigdy nie zmieni jego miłości do ciebie.

Nieśmiało uśmiechnęłam się do kobiety, a potem, ku swemu zaskoczeniu, niespodziewanie ją objęłam. Byłam zdumiona, że nie przeszłam przez nią twarzą. Elizabeth zaśmiała się delikatnie.

- Dziękuję – szepnęłam.

- Za co, skarbie? - spytała obejmując mnie.

- Za Edwarda, za wszystko. Ktoś musiał mnie zmotywować, a ty mi pomogłaś. Jestem taka głupia. Nie powinnam pozwolić moim rodzicom, aby za mnie decydowali. To moje życie, a nie ich – powiedziałam i z uśmiechem, oderwałam się od niej. Pani Masen odwzajemniła uśmiech.

- Bello, nie opowiedziałam ci wszystkiego, aby nastawić cię przeciwko rodzicom. Dobrze cię wychowali. Nie chcą, żeby stała ci się krzywda i ostrzegają cię przed zawodem, który ich spotkał. Niestety Renee i Charlie nie widzieli zmian w Edwardzie, które spowodowałaś – powiedziała.

- Skąd to wszystko wiesz? - zapytałam, wycierając łzy.

- Och, z własnego doświadczenia. Rodzina Eddie'go z samego początku nie przepadała za mną, ponieważ pochodziłam z niższej klasy społecznej. Myśleli, że jedynym pretekstem do naszego małżeństwa były pieniądze. Kiedy zobaczyli jak razem mieszkamy szybko zrozumieli swoje błędy. To znaczy, wiedzieli, że mieliśmy syna, który był dla nich wystarczającym dowodem – zaśmiała cię, machając przy tym delikatnie ręką.

- Przepraszam za Charliego. Wiem, że nie przepada za Edwardem. Próbuję z nim rozmawiać – zaczęłam się tłumaczyć, za zachowanie ojca względem ukochanego.

- Nie martw się, kochanie. Twój ojciec nie chce, aby stała ci się krzywda. Będzie chciał z tobą porozmawiać – oznajmiła.

- Edward chciałby się z tobą zobaczyć, chociaż jeszcze jeden raz.

- Wiem. Mnie też bardzo go brakuje. Co nie znaczy, że żałuję prośby, którą wybłagałam na Carlisle'u, aby uratował Edwarda. Mój syn znalazł ciebie i jest szczęśliwy. Tak długo, gdy Edward jest szczęśliwy, ja również jestem.

- Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, o którą chciałabym spytać.

- Kochanie, co to takiego?

- Skąd wiedziałaś, że Carlisle jest inny? - spytałam, będąc ciekawa. Moja rozmówczyni roześmiała się.

- Nie jestem ignorantką, skarbie. Doktor Cullen był zbyt przystojny, a jego skóra zimna. Kolor jego oczu był niezwykły, oraz on sam, był śmiertelnie blady. Nie wiedziałam dokładnie w jaki sposób, ale wiedziałam, że ma w sobie coś nadprzyrodzonego. Wiedziałam, że mógł ratować Edwarda, więc poprosiłam go, aby tego dokonał. Jestem zaskoczona, że inni ludzie niczego nie zauważyli. Oprócz ciebie. Byłaś równie spostrzegawcza jak ja – zaśmiała się, a ja do niej dołączyłam.

- Elizabeth, jeszcze raz dziękuję.

- Proszę bardzo, Bello i oczywiście witam w rodzinie – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się, a ja ponownie ją objęłam.

- Dlaczego jeszcze tutaj jesteś i rozmawiasz ze mną? Dalej, idź do swojego mężczyzny – odezwała się, spychając mnie z łóżka.

Zerwałam się, chwyciłam kurtkę i kluczyki od samochodu. Nawet nie zadałam sobie trudu, aby zmienić swoją koszulkę i spodnie od piżamy.

Ponownie odwróciłam się do Elizabeth.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję – powiedziałam, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Szybko zbiegłam po schodach. Potknęłam się na ostatnim stopniu, ale w ostatnim momencie, złapałam się poręczy.

- Bella? - Charlie zawołał.

- Tak, tato. Muszę na chwilkę wyjść – oznajmiłam mu, idąc w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymał mnie.

- Dokąd idziesz? - spytał, a potem spojrzał na mnie, oceniając mój wygląd. - Dlaczego idziesz tak ubrana? Idziesz zobaczyć się z Jacob'em?

Ostrożnie zeszłam po ostatnim schodku. Charlie nie wzbudzał we mnie zaufania.

- Tato, nie jadę aby zobaczyć się z Jacob'em. Mam zamiar spotkać się z Edwardem. Wcześniej popełniłam wielki błąd i mam zamiar go naprawić – odpowiedziałam, starając się go skutecznie wyminąć, ale nie pozwolił mi na to.

- Bella, idź na górę. Cokolwiek to jest, może poczekać do rana – powiedział przewracając oczami. Dobra, teraz poważnie mnie wkurzył. Charlie nie zepsuje mi dobrego humoru. Nie pozwolę mu na to.

- Nie, tato. Jadę teraz. Dlaczego? Bo kocham Edwarda. Kocham go z całego serca i on również mnie kocha. Wiem, że go nienawidzisz, ale musisz się z tym pogodzić, bo jest dla mnie kimś ważnym. Nie pozwolę mu odejść, ponieważ zmieniliśmy się na dobre, a ja nie wracam do tego, co stało się ubiegłej jesieni. Doskonale czuję się w jego towarzystwie. Edward sprawia, że czuję się najbardziej wyjątkową osobą na świecie i nigdy nie myślę o sobie źle – wyparowałam, mrużąc oczy na Charliego.

- Och, _yeah_. Co powiesz o ubiegłej jesieni, kiedy cię opuścił? Myślałem, że powiedział ci wtedy, że cię nie kocha – okej, czyli teraz wygarniamy wszystkie brudy.

- Zrobił to, bo chciał bym była wolna i nie czuła się do niczego zobowiązana. Myślał, że to będzie dla nas najlepsze wyjście. Przypuszczał, że gdybyśmy ciągnęli ten związek na odległość, to próbowałabym zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, której potrzebowałam. Był gotów, oglądać mnie szczęśliwą z kimś innym, bo tak bardzo mnie kocha. Teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, mam zamiar pojechać do domu Cullenów i powiedzieć mu jak bardzo go kocham. Zamierzam pokazać mu moje uznanie, na które zasługuje – powiedziałam, równocześnie zauważając, jak Charlie robi się fioletowy.

- Isabella! Zabraniam ci wyjścia i spotkania z nim! Masz szlaban na spotykanie się z Edwardem! - ojciec podniósł głos, jak ruszyłam do drzwi.

- Nie możesz mi nic zakazać. Mam osiemnaście lat. Jestem dorosła – oznajmiłam.

- On cię nie kocha! Gdyby cię kochał, to nie wyjechałby rok temu! - rzekł, dalej próbując mnie zatrzymać.

- Nie słyszałeś tego, co przed chwilą powiedziałam? Skoro mnie nie kocha, to dlaczego dzisiaj mi się oświadczył? - wyznałam. Zrobiłam to. Charlie zamarł. Gdybym przed paroma chwilami pomyślała, że nie potrafi przybierać innych kolorów oprócz fioletu, to byłabym w błędzie. Jego twarz zrobiła się niebieska.

- Bella! Zabraniam ci go poślubić! Masz szlaban! Już nigdy go nie zobaczysz oraz z całą pewnością nie wyjdziesz za niego! - Charlie krzyknął.

Z ręką na klamce odwróciłam się i powiedziałam trzy słowa.

- Patrz na mnie – powiedziałam przed wyjściem z domu. Na dworze powitał mnie deszcz.

Wskoczyłam do mojej ciężarówki. Po uruchomieniu silnika, wyjechałam z podjazdu i wjechałam na drogę dojazdową. Jechałam szybko, jak nigdy. Normalnie mogłam pozwolić sobie tylko na sześćdziesiąt kilometrów na godzinę, ale jakimś cudem, udało mi się przyspieszyć do siedemdziesięciu kilometrów.

- No dalej, dalej – powtarzałam w kółko. Byłam milę od domu Cullenów.

Nagle moja furgonetka wydała z siebie nienaturalny świst i zaczęła zwalniać.

- Nie! Nie rób mi tego! Nie teraz! – mówiąc, za każdym razem uderzałam kierownicę ciężarówki, do jej całkowitego zatrzymania. Czy świat mnie nienawidzi? Dlaczego mój samochód musiał się zepsuć właśnie teraz? Dlaczego w momencie, kiedy potrzebowałam go najbardziej?

- Wygląda na to, że muszę iść – mruknęłam do siebie, zaczynając spacer w deszczu. Przez deszcz, z ledwością dostrzegałam podjazd Cullenów.

Zaczęłam biec w kierunku podjazdu. Starałam się nie potknąć się i nie zgubić głowy, na śliskiej nawierzchni. Upadłam, kiedy dotarłam na podjazd. Szybko wstałam chcąc kontynuować wędrówkę i jak najszybciej odnaleźć Edwarda.

Potknęłam się jeszcze raz, ale znowu wstałam i biegłam dalej. Powtarzałam sobie, że muszę biec naprzód, że muszę jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy Edwardzie.

Po czasie, który wydawał się dla mnie wiecznością, wreszcie dotarłam na miejsce i zauważyłam lukę pośród drzew. Ujrzałam przód domu. Pogoniłam się w myślach. Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, a już przedzierałam się przez drzewa.

Światła w domu były wyłączone. Przygotowywałam się do pokonania schodów, aby znaleźć się przed drzwiami domowymi, kiedy zauważyłam postać stojącą nad rzeczką. Oceniając szczupłą i wysoką postawę, wywnioskowałam, że to był Edward.

- Edward! – zawołałam, biegłam w jego kierunku, tak szybko, jak pozwalały mi na to pozostałości energii, które o dziwo, wciąż miałam.

Wampir odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie, jakby nie dowierzając, że jestem tutaj. Zwrócił uwagę na moje brudne od błota i mokre od deszczu, spodnie od piżamy i resztę mojego ubioru.

Nie chciałam tracić czasu. Gdy dobiegłam do ukochanego, wskoczyłam mu w ramiona. Rękami owinęłam jego szyję, a nogi oplotłam wokół jego bioder. Pocałunkiem zamknęłam mu usta. Pocałowałam go tak głęboko, że dostałam zawrotów głowy. Nigdy wcześniej nie całowałam go tak jak teraz, ale musiałam mu pokazać całą miłość, jaką do niego czułam.

W pierwszej chwili Edward zamarzł w bezruchu, ale zareagował natychmiast. Ukochany owinął ramiona wokół mnie i przycisnął mnie do siebie. Oddychając głęboko, oderwałam się od niego.

- Tak. Tak. Tysiąc razy, tak. Kocham cię, Edwardzie. Wyjdę za ciebie – szepnęłam.

Jego twarz rozpromieniła się wspaniałym uśmiechem. Wampir przyciągnął mnie do siebie, aby głęboko pocałować. Wplątałam dłonie w jego włosy, a jego język wślizgnął się do moich ust. Nasze języki walczyły o dominację. Oczywiście jego wygrał. Ciężko oddychając, odsunęliśmy się od siebie. Oparłam swoje czoło o jego.

- Przepraszam – powiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie. Zaśmialiśmy się z tego.

- Ty pierwszy – powiedziałam.

- Przepraszam. Nigdy nie powinienem powiedzieć tego, co powiedziałem. Moje słowa były nieprzyzwoite i złe. To było coś, czego prawdziwy dżentelmen nigdy by nie powiedział. Przepraszam – przerwałam mu.

- Nie, miałeś do tego pełne prawo. Mogę ci powiedzieć, że naprawdę chcę wyjść za ciebie, a wtedy zareagowałam pod wpływem chwili. Przepraszam. Nie powinnam ciebie o wszystko obwiniać. Biorę winę na siebie. To moja wina. Jestem zadowolona, że powiedziałeś mi co o tym wszystkim sądzisz. Przepraszam – powiedziałam, schodząc z niego. Kiedy moje stopy były już na ziemi, Edward przyciągnął mnie blisko do siebie, i skrył swoją twarz w moich mokrych włosach. Ciężko odetchnął.

- Co zmieniło twoje zdanie? - spytał cicho, gdy deszcz osłabł. Uśmiechnęłam się do jego klatki piersiowej.

- Och, bardzo mądra kobieta. Wyjaśniła mi wiele spraw i pomogła wiele zrozumieć. Jestem jej ogromnie wdzięczna – odpowiedziałam zamykając oczy i wdychając jego zapach. Deszcz przestał padać.

Edward odsunął się ode mnie, a dezorientacja pojawiła się na jego twarzy.

- Kto? - spytał. Zaśmiałam się, kiedy zobaczyłam niezrozumienie na jego twarzy. Był uroczy.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Wyciągnęłam rękę i dotknęłam zmarszczki na jego czole.

- Po prostu ktoś, kto od teraz jest dla mnie bardzo ważny – powiedziałam.

- Znam ją? - zapytał. Edward nie miał bladego pojęcia, że kobieta z którą rozmawiałam, kilkaset lat temu brała udział w jego stworzeniu i wydała go na świat.

- Tak i nic więcej już nie powiem - uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową, kończąc temat.

- Chodź, musimy przebrać się w suche ubrania – odparł, ciągnąc mnie w stronę domu.

- Idź sam, zaraz do ciebie dojdę – odpowiedziałam. Edward spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany, ale odszedł bez zadawania pytań.

Kiedy mój ukochany zniknął w drzwiach, odwróciłam się i spojrzałam w bezchmurne niebo. Było na nim wiele gwiazd. Taki widok bardzo rzadko zdarzał się w Forks. Jedna z gwiazd na niebie szczególnie świeciła i migotała. Zamknęłam oczy i odchyliłam lekko głowę w tył. Nie przejmowałam się, czy Edward mnie usłyszy.

- Dziękuję, Elizabeth – cichutko szepnęłam.

Stałam tak przez kilka minut. Następnie odwróciłam się twarzą w stronę domu, gdzie znajdował się mój wampir. Pokonując schody na werandzie, wiatr lekko rozwiał moje włosy. Przysięgam, że słyszałam niesiony z nim szept. – Nie ma za co, Bello. Nie ma za co.


End file.
